Soulja Girls
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: Isabella is a Soulja girl in ATSD and she fights to free the Tri-state area. When Phineas not OD ones , Ferb, and Perry the Platypus enter her Dimension she'll realize what it means to be a Soulja Girl for real. DISCONTINUED/ UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Ali: Leave me alone. I just watched Phineas and Ferb and listened to _Soulja Girl _by Cymphonique. I _had_ to make this story!**

**Ferb:*blinks***

**Ali: I know... I should be ashamed but I need to write this.**

**Ferb: *blinks***

**Ali: You're right! I will make this story with pride! Thanks Ferb. Review!**

**Ferb: *blinks twice***

**Ali: *sigh* Fine. I own nothing but the plot.**

**Ferb:*thumbs up***

* * *

><p><em><span>Isabella's Pov:<span>_

She sat at the table, looking out the window at what Doofenshmirtz had done to the Tri-state area. Her gloved hand went to pet her chihuahua but she suddenly realized that he wasn't there. She sighed and looked back out remembering Doofenshmirtz had captured Pinky and sold him to a rich family. She turned in her chair and saw on of the Resistance members: Gretchen.

"What is it?," Isabella asked.

Gretchen saluted Isabella and spoke. "Candace Flinn has requested your presence."

Isabella slowly nodded and got her weapons. "Tell her that I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Yes ma'am."

Gretchen turned and left with her gun in her hand. The Tri-state area turned into a violent place that guns were actually needed if part of the Resistance. Isabella filled her belt with many things she might need before going to her front door. Her eyes trailed the street for Norm-bots. She saw none and slipped out of her house, closing the door behind her. She kept her senses open for any noise.

When she reached a lamp post and knocked on it three times before a it opened. She entered it and kept her eyes on the street. the lamp closed and she was brought down into a chamber. When she moved in the silence she noticed that everyone was in one particular area. She didn't bother asking and walked to the meeting room.

She sat in her chair next to Dr. Baljeet and waited for Candace to show her shaded face. She looked towards the heavy footsteps and saw the red headed leader of the Resistance: Candace. Isabella straightened up and stood, saluting her leader.

"Good morning everyone. As you know Doofenshmirtz has been sending more Norm-bots to patrol the Tri-state area. Dr. Baljeet. What are the latest updates?"

Everyone sat and Dr. Baljeet still stood. He placed his hands behind his back and clutched on wrist with his hand. "The camera's have been rebooted but on our streets I have disconnected them once again. Doofenshmirtz also made a public announcement about the Resistance and to turn us in. Our weapons are doing well against the Norm-bots but not enough for this full out war."

Candace nodded and Dr. Baljeet sat down once again. They were dismissed after the new reports and weather reports to go and patrol the street. Isabella took her Soulja Girls and went patrolling the eastern end of the street, while Buford and his Soulja Boys went to patrol the western end. Her eyes scanned the road. She heard the uncanny beeping of the Norm-bots before they came into sight.

She readied her gun and pointed it down the street. She saw three floating side by side as they looked for any pedestrians. She shot her gun three times, hitting one in the head and chest. She kept shooting at them with her Soulja girls until they fell down.

"Alright girls. Clean this mess up while I go patrolling some more."

"Yes ma'am!," they shouted and hurried to carry out her orders.

Being a Soulja girl was a tough job but someone had to do it. To free the Tri-state area, that was the Soulja Girls duty. She walked down the street and listened out for any more Norm-bots. There was not a sound so she went back and dismissed the girls that had patrolled the day before, including herself since she went every day for a week. She left it to the girls and went back into her house. She looked at the sky and realized that it was dark. She and her girls patrolled a lot longer than usual. Her mother had made dinner and went back into her basement.

Isabella sighed and ate, thinking of a free Tri-state area. It would be much better than now in which it was basically a slave town. When she was done she went to her room and slept with her pistol under her pillow. Her eyes closed and she went into the oblivion of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: what do you think?<strong>

**Ferb: *blinks***

**Ali: Really? Well people! read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ali: Leave me alone. I just watched Phineas and Ferb and listened to _Soulja Girl _by Cymphonique. I _had_ to make this story!**

**Phineas: Alright. This sounds good. Can I read?**

**Ali: Sure.**

**Phineas: Great! *gets copy* There's no disclaimer.**

**Ali:*sighs* I own nothing.**

**Phineas: Thanks. *starts reading. Review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Isabella's Pov:<span>_

When she opened her eyes and looked around, realizing that it wasn't her dream. She sighed in relief and grabbed her pistols. She dressed in her dark clothing and put on her gloved. She tilted her hat and walked out of the bedroom door. She walked downstairs and ate a Nutrigrain bar. She went into her basement and sat down. Suddenly she heard people she didn't know and told her Soulja Girls to get ready to attack.

She hid in the shadows and crossed her arms, watching as five boys get tied easily by her Soulja Girls. She felt proud of them and gave them a smile before letting it fall into a frown and stepping out of the shadows.

"Whatcha doin?,"she said in a menacing voice.

"We're Candace's brothers."

She was confused. Candace never said anything about two sets of twin brothers and if she did Isabella never payed enough attention to know. "Candace has two sets of twin brothers?"

"No no no," the one with longer head, on top said. "Me and him are from another dimension."

She thought. "Let 'em go Girls."

They were suddenly free and she lead them to Head Quarters. and looked at Dr. Baljeet. She nodded and went to the side. She looked at the two pairs of twins. she leaned against the wall and gestured for Ginger to walk over.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Go get Candace now. She'll want to see this," Isabella whispered to Ginger urgently.

Ginger saluted her and ran down the dark tunnel. She watched her leave and turned to look at a portal. Her eyes widened as she saw another world, one that wasn't dark and sinister, one that was bright and care-free. Just then her leader showed her face, using her deep voice when she was around wild parsnips.

She blocked out everything until she was ordered to moved out and help them get their pet platypus. Perry was the name, Perry the Platypus to be exact. Her feet moved on their own when she went to the cable carts. She jumped into it and waited for everyone to get in. Then Candace's real brothers moved towards the carts after direct orders from Candace.

Isabella opened her mouth to tell Candace when a hand went over her mouth. She looked at Phineas and glared, yanking his hand away from her mouth.

"What is wrong with you?"

"We want to help ourselves and we're going to do it alright? Now stay quiet please," he asked.

Isabella looked at his pleading eyes and felt herself waver. She sighed and jerked her thumb behind her. "Don't get caught. If you do it's not my fault."

Phineas smiled and hugged her. She blushed slightly and shook her head. Phineas held her at arms length and looked at her with shining eyes.

"You have no idea how much this means to us."

She nodded and turned back to the front and made the cable carts move quickly. She wished she could understand why she let them on board. Was it because she felt sorry for them, or something else? She shook it off and jumped off the carts, turning to Gretchen.

"You're in charge until I get back. You find any stowaway's report to me alone. Tell the other Soulja Girls the same thing. Report to me, not Candace or Johnson, no one but me."

Gretchen nodded and went to the carts. Isabella turned and walked with the other dimension Phineas and Ferb. She saw two, yeah _two_ Doofenshirtz's standing there. She growled and almost ran forward, but something held her back. Probably years of listening to Candace.

Then everything passed in a blur and suddenly she was manning the carts again, pushing them to their limits,. The weight was way too much and the carts as well as the engine was overheating with effort. Them she heard Phineas cry out to his other dimension self. Her heart lurched for him as she turned to see what happened. Candace abandoned the other dimension travelers. She bowed her head and looked forward, trying to make sure they survived the rest of the ride.

When they slowed to a stop Isabella jumped out and waited for Phineas and Ferb. When they were at her side she walked with Candave and the other Souja Girls to the compound. Her mind raced with the possible fates of the others, but that wasn't her problem.

"Isabella," Phineas said, grabbing her arm.

"What is it? You're going to get us three in trouble," she hissed, pointing to herself and Phineas and Ferb.

"I know. I'm joining the Resistance, and so is Ferb," he said.

Isabella's eyes widened in fear. "You can't go to war!"

Phineas glared into her eyes. "Give me one reason besides Candace that we shouldn't."

She looked at both of them then her eyes locked onto Phineas. His read hair was cropped, yet you could it was steadily getting longer. His blue eyes stared into her, making her want to answer badly, even if she didn't have an answer she was aware of.

"I thought so. We're going to Johnson and joining his sector. We're going to tap into our inner talents."

"Phineas. You can't. It's dangerous."

"And? Our sister puts her life in danger every single day for us. The least we can do is do one thing for her. Joining her force."

Isabella reluctantly nodded her head and turned to see the shadows getting farther. "Hurry. Don't get hurt."

He nodded and ran with his brother out of her sight. She jogged to catch up the the group and walked with a cool face, her breathing calmer than it should have been, no one would notice though. Candace turned around and her eyes widened.

"Where are my brothers?"

"They went home," a Soulja Boy said. "They said you help the other them."

CAndace sighed and ran off, leaving Isabella in command. She turned towards the Soulja Girls and Souja Boys. Her steely blue eyes pierced the group, making them stand straighter.

"Surround the perimeter and anyone left fight off any Norm-bots that you see."

"Yes Ma'am!," they shouted and scrambled to do as Isabella commanded. She ran and looked for Phineas. She had no idea why, all she knew was that he was important.

_I hope I'm not too late._

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: what do you think?<strong>

**Phineas: It's good.  
><strong>


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Ali: I'm sorry, but I can't continue with this story anymore, there's just no inspiration. I can't get a lick of it. I love this cartoon and in all honesty will watch it over a lot of ignorant shows that i somehow enjoy, but I've got nothing, I really hope you understand. I'm handing this story off to someone willing to continue it for me. I'll be glad to help and put in some of my thoughts of your plot and such as well as grammar, but other than that the story's yours, just PM or review and please put:**

**(1) Why you wish to adopt this.**

**(2) [If you PM] What you plan to do with it.**

**(3) Let me read?!**


End file.
